catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Goldenfern
Goldenfern is a beautiful light golden-ginger she-catRevealed in the IRC Forest, on April 23rd with sparkling bright green eyes. History :Goldenfern is a warrior of RiverClan. She is best friends with her Clanmate Dawnfire. She shows amusement when Dawnfire displays affection towards Solarwind. Dawnfire gets frustrated at this, and Solarwind doesn't seem to realize what she's amused about. She is a wonderful fighter, and is very swift on the battle field. She is very gentle however, and shows an obvious warmth towards Acorncloud's kits. :At a gathering, she met a WindClan tom named Swiftflight. He was being very nice to her, and she thought they he might have feelings for her. She tried not to think about him anymore, but she couldn't. She later comes to Kaito, asking for advice. She tells Kaito that she's afraid she loves him and is scared that she's going to break the warrior code. Kaito understands, and promises not to tell anyone. :When Blood attacked the Clans at the gathering, she was furious. Solarwind led Blood to the Forest of Light, where the fight started. After Blood ran off, Dawnfire and Solarwind confessed their feelings for eachother. Goldenfern was happy that they finally had. :She later has a dream about Swiftflight, and goes to the Horseplace to see if he's there. Swiftflight turns up, and they both discuss their feelings for eachother. They both want to keep seeing eachother after this. :She soon finds out that she is going to have his kits. He becomes ecstatic when she tells him. :A few moons later, she gives birth too four kits. Cricketkit, Honeykit, Almondkit, and Brindlekit. :As time begins to pass, she starts to miss Swiftflight more and more. Solarwind and Dawnfire continue to be there for her, to comfort her. :One day, while in the camp, she smells Swiftflight's scent. At first, she thinks that her imagination is playing tricks on her, but she then hears his voice. She runs out to see him, and the two press lovingly against eachother. Right after this however, the RiverClan deputy, Troutleap comes out of the bushes and sees them. Goldenfern leaps ontop of Swiftflight, pretending to attack him. Troutleap doesn't believe her, but pretends to. Goldenfern then chases Swiftflight towards the WindClan border. Little did they know, Troutleap had followed them. Once they reached the border, Swiftflight says sadly that he had really wanted to meet his kits. She nodded, and tells him that she would love to tell them the truth. Here, Troutleap, and a WindClan warrior Echostream, reveal themselves. They are both a bit scared at first, but realize that they were caught. Goldenfern meets Troutleap's glare defiantly, and tells him that she didn't care if he reported them. With a fierce blaze in her eyes, she says that she loves Swiftflight. When Troutleap continues to look angry, she says that he would have done the same thing for his deceased mate, Cloverheart. This hurts him, and he runs off. But upon her return, she found that he hadn't told Rubystar about her and Swiftflight. :Her kits are later apprenticed, and after the ceremony, she tells them how proud she is of them. :A few nights after her kits are apprenticed, she decides it's time for them to learn the truth about their father. She leads them out of camp, not telling them where they're going. As they cross the border, Cricketpaw and Brindlepaw start to get nervous, asking where they're going. Goldenfern doesn't tell them, but continues on. They eventually reach the Horseplace, where she knows Swiftflight is waiting to meet them. Cricketpaw becomes very nervous when he sees Swiftflight, and becomes wary. Once they reach Swiftflight, Swiftflight is extremely happy to see them all. All four apprentices are confused, and Swiftflight explains to them that he is their father. Cricketpaw is bewildered, and a bit angry, but Brindlepaw feels very happy that she has a father. Goldenfern nuzzles Swiftflight, and takes them all back to camp. :She becomes worried about Cricketpaw, nervous that he might hate her. :A few days later, she decides to invite Cricketpaw to go hunting with her. She asks him, and he agrees; though rather reluctantly. They head off into the territory. They go to the river and begin to fish; Goldenfern catches the first, and Cricketpaw then catches one. Goldenfern congratulations him, but he ignores her. Suddenly, she hears something out in the forest. She warns Cricketpaw that she smells a fox, and they stand beside eachother, preparing to fight. The fox attacks, and they strike back. Not long after the battle begins, Solarwind emerges from the forest and launches himself with the fox; having ordered Lionkit to go get help. Soon, Dawnfire joins the fray, followed by Rubystar and a whole patrol. Together, they defeat the fox, killing it. They return victorious to the camp, and, after returning, Lionkit and his siblings are apprenticed. :When her kits are made into warriors, Goldenfern decides that it's finally time to take them to see their father again. She leads them to the WindClan border one night, and has a very joyous reunion with her mate, as she hadn't been able to meet him in a while. She can see that their kits are a bit nervous, having met their father only once before when they were apprentices. She watches as Brindlewing greets him first, obviously overwhelmed emotionally on the inside. Goldenfern can tell that Cricketwing is a bit more cautious and guarded, but after a long talk with Swiftflight, she is relieved to see them warming up to each other. :Over the next few days, Goldenfern and Cricketwing become closer, and Goldenfern wonders with hope that perhaps he had forgiven her at last. :She is overjoyed when she hears the news that Dawnfire was expecting Solarwind's kits. She helps her best friend move into the nursery, and visits her often. :She shows sympathy towards Troutstar, and when Nightshadow comments about how much he's changed, Goldenfern points out how much he had been through in such a short time. Trivia These trivia facts were revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character. *It has been implied that Goldenfern might have had a sister at some point.Revealed in the RiverClan Camp, July 29th, 2011 Images Real Life Image Family Members Mate: :Swiftflight:Revealed in the Large Field infront of Horseplace Living Son: :Cricketwing:Revealed in the IRC Forest on April 23rd Living Daughters: :Brindlewing:Revealed in the IRC Forest on April 23rd Living :Almondeyes:Revealed in the IRC Forest on April 23rd Living :Honeyfrost:Revealed in the IRC Forest on April 23rd Living References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Queen Category:Nightfall's Characters